Conventionally, a battery module, which has a plurality of battery cells in order to ensure a high-voltage and high-output power source, has been known. As this type of battery module, a configuration of a plurality of stacked battery cells is known, and the battery module is held by a pair of end plates from both end sides in a stacking direction of the battery units. In addition, there is a known technology for attempting insulation, heat release, and prevention of a position gap of the battery cells by disposing a double-sided adhesive tape between adjacent battery cells.